


A Peice Of Soul Left Behind

by waywardwinchesterss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwinchesterss/pseuds/waywardwinchesterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have been together for over a year now, when John comes out with a confession. John wants a daughter. But when things go wrong in Kim's life, life altering wrong, how do they learn to deal with it?</p>
<p>***NOTE*** This is mostly about Kim, their daughter. There isn't much Johnlock but there is a lot of them to see, the story just doesn't revolve around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTE*** This is mostly about Kim, their daughter. There isn't much Johnlock but there is a lot of them to see, the story just doesn't revolve around them.

**WHY HELLO :D I hope you guys enjoy this c: Like I said, this isn't so much revolving around Johnlock themselves but rather their daughter. Thank you to all my facebook lovelies who encouraged me :) Hehehe have fun :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

John Watson walked into 221B Baker Street at 6 in the evening, January 10th, carrying two loads of groceries in his hands. A lot had happened in the past year. He found a new flat, got a new job, made a new best friend-who also ended up being his lover. Speaking of the sociopath, he found him lying down nearly asleep in his thinking position. There must have been a new case while he was out.

Setting down the bags on the floor in the kitchen, John walked up to the couch and crouched beside his head. “Sherlock,” he said quietly. He quietly grunted, not wanting to wake up from wherever he was. John leaned forward he threaded his fingers through the tired man's head, and attempted to wake him with kisses. “Sherlock,” he kissed his forehead. “Sherlock,” He kissed his cheekbone. He was hardly getting any response. “Sherlock-Hey!” when John had kissed the side his mouth, Sherlock grabbed his waist and pulled him on top of himself, pressing a lazy kiss on his mouth, the only way he knew he was fully awake was his strong arms around him. Instantly, John fell in love all over again, melting into the tall man's arms. John moaned into the kiss, momentarily forgetting he had something very important the two men needed to discuss.

Finally John pulled away some, bracing himself on his lovers chest with out hurting him and softly sighed. “We need to talk about something important, by the way,” he said smiling.

Sherlock stroked his cheek and smirked. He pressed John close until all that was separated them was the air they breathed. John braced his hands at Sherlock's shoulders. “Is someone's life at stake?”

John tilted his head slightly. “No, not exactly. No one's in danger.”

“Good, then it can wait until after you wake me,” he replied, pulling him close. John grunted, knowing he'd need his lover fully awake and clear headed for what he wanted to discuss.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

John stretched and rolled on his back, wincing. He was still sore from last night. He just hoped Mrs. Hudson hadn't heard, which is highly unlikely with as loud as Sherlock had him screaming. He heard a soft chuckle. John opened his eyes to see a smiling, shirtless Sherlock smiling down at him. “Good morning,” he said, bending down to kiss his forehead. John huffed in reply knowing he couldn't talk. Sherlock chuckled and pulled him close. “Sorry about your voice. I told you I'd make you scream,” he winked. “Now I remember there was something you needed to speak to me about, but...” Sherlock looked a bit guilty. John sunk down in the bed, not waning to wait any longer than necessary for what he wanted. If only he could have something talk for him... _Wait!_ John sat up in bed, nearly knocking into Sherlock. “What are you doing?” Sherlock asked sitting up with him. John ignored him and slid to his feet, only to shake to the floor. He gasped and held his waist. MOTHER OF GOD IT HURT SO MUCH! Sherlock came running yelling John's name until it dawned on him. Then he started laughing. “From last night I assume?” he couldn't stop laughing. John glared at him, which made Sherlock laugh harder. “What was it you were trying to get I'll get it for you,” he finally said after he calmed down, and John climbed under the covers. John raised a hand and mimicked a phone on his ear. “Your cell? You want to talk through the app don't you?” John nodded. Sherlock smiled and kissed John's forehead.

Getting in his pant's pockets, he located the man's cell and hopped back in bed. “Here,” he said. John dragged himself up carefully and took a deep breath. He started to type.

_Okay so I've been thinking about this for a while now._ The phone said. Sherlock nodded, a scared look in the back of his eyes.

_So um..All my life, I always wondered what having a daughter would be like. Teaching her to walk, sitting her on my lap, telling her she's too young to date and walking her down the isle._ He didn't look at Sherlock. _But since we're together, I can't have that,_ Sherlock sucked in a breath and went still. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _That's why I want to adopt a daughter._ Sherlock didn't physically move but he had a different aura. He slowly let out his breath, and grabbed John's chin, forcing the two men to look at each other.

“Do you really want this? If we do this we can't back out,” he said seriously. John nodded the best he could in the man's fingers. “Alright,” he said. “Alright we'll do it, but you have to be able to _function_ first. You need to walk and talk.” John smiled and laughed and tackled Sherlock with a kiss. It didn't last long, because of the sharp pain in his waist. Sherlock laughed in his hair. “Come on, I'll draw a hot bath and some tea for your throat. I think we have some honey.”

_Only if you join me_

“Of course, John. Always”

 

 

 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE :D I should be updating soon!**


	2. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Kim.

John shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He and Sherlock were at the adoption clinic in Greensburg, a small quiet town a few miles out of London. Many months had gone by, social workers, papers, long nights. Not to mention getting a room set up. Getting the apartment cleaned up was work too. Of Sherlock's many experiments and body parts that lied about, only few were kept and were sent God knows where, John wasn't sure. He was very stubborn about messing with them, but John new that the social workers wouldn't take very kindly to them. Sherlock took his partner's hand and smiled gently, breaking him from his revere and calming him at the same time.

In that moment, Christa Schaffer, the only social worker they found who wasn't biased towards Mr. Holmes, walked into her office and greeted the two men.

“Hello boys, it's great to see you again.”

“You too, Mrs. Schaffer.” John nodded.

Christa gave John a playful look. “Now what did I say, Mr. Watson? Call me Christa!” She smiled and the man's sheepish look, and got on with the process. “Now,” she said, shuffling through some papers. “I have found some girls that you might be interested in, ages ranging from 8 months to 2 years as you requested. Here are their papers and their photos.” Sherlock took them and looked them over with John. “When they arrived, the condition of the birth parents and what medical history we have gathered over the years. None have any serious medical conditions, but the youngest, Kim Wesley, may have to be checked for asthma when she gets of age, which the agency will gladly pay for, wherever you choose to take her.” she explained.

“Serious medical conditions?” Sherlock asked with a concerned look.

“Yes, things like diabetes, scoliosis, down syndrome, anything of the sorts. Amelia has had the flu and Christina had strep, but they were never serious, and they are the two oldest. Amelia turns three next fall.” She smiled, a bit nervous. The two men nodded and looked again to the papers.

They came across the youngest of the five, Kim. She was 8 months old, almost nine. Brown hair, blue eyes, parents unknown and may need asthma testing later. The couple locked eyes, then turned to the woman. Sherlock reached across the desk and handed her her papers. “Can we meet this one?”

 

♀♂

 

Years flew by. The adoption was legalized and Kim had grown up to be a beautiful preteen. Her favorite colour is royal blue, just like her eyes. She is athletic, loves playing soccer, despite her asthma, and always wears her long shiny brown hair around her shoulders. She loves art, reading, math, and takes after her father in the classical arts, picking up the cello; she's played since she could pay enough attention. She's developed a strong stomach from the various body parts and cases Sherlock will accidentally leave about, and has a weekly tea time with Mrs. Hudson. She has friends, but tends not to bring them home on account of her parent's strange moods and actions. This year is the start of her seventh grade, and she is very excited. But in the month of October, something turned her life around.

 

♀♂

 

**:((WARNING EXPLICIT AND GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)):**

 

Kim Holmes walked down 5th avenue after school everyday. It was through an old neighborhood, filled with ancient houses and a church that all seemed to be falling apart. She wasn't sure if anyone lived here, but it was small and an easy shortcut to her apartment. She embraced the nice day, letting the fall breeze dance with the leaves and play with her hair, walking along with a tune on her tongue. She danced along with the leaves, laughing, not a care in her small world. As she spun, a figure came across her vision. She stopped and turned around. Behind her, a tall hooded figure was leaning against one of the houses, a cigarette dangling from his teeth. He looked comfortable, like he owned the place. Maybe someone lived in this neighborhood after all. Her playfulness lost it's edge and dissolved into a hum and slight skip as she moved along, wary and slightly uncomfortable, wondering how long that figure had been there, and if they'd been watching her. Curious she stole a look around her shoulder, and gasped slightly as the hooded figure walked along the path to her. Kim sped up her walk, assuring herself that she was over reacting, but maybe she should find a different route home from now on.

She had gone a bit without turning around but as she did, she found he was much closer. The girl broke into a run, keeping a good pace, but in her rush to escape the man, she forgot about the root that the big tree in front of the church had grown onto the side walk. She hit the ground with a thud, and all too soon there was an arm pulling her up, and a rag across her lips. All of a sudden the world grew hazy and slow. The fight went out of her and she went slack. The last thing she saw was her bags contents strewn across the ground.

 

♀♂

 

There was a man. A bad man. Let's call him King. King works at the gas station down the way. He's in his mid thirties, dirty blond hair and brown eyes, a bit too chubby and a gross scruff growing on his face. He's an undesirable, minimum wage horny bastard who can't even get it on with a hooker. So he's found something else. To King, he's found the jackpot. A school girl young enough to be his daughter, but not too old to be out of the house, just what daddy wants. He followed her, grabbed her, and dragged her into a rundown church, all broken and battered. She fell on the altar with a dusty echo, her hair strewn around her in a murky halo. With a giggle, he carefully dragged her towards a cross near the front and bound her wrists to the anchor on the wall. She had yet to wake, so he waited, licking his lips. He was so eager. He wanted to make her _squirm._ He wanted to hear her _scream._ He wanted to feel the power rushing through his body as he took control, and felt her from the inside out. If she felt good enough maybe he'd keep her, start a collection. He wanted her to wake so badly. He ran a grimy hand up her leg underneath her skirt, feeling around the edges. He began unbuttoning her shirt, his smile widening at the sight of her breasts. King took off her shoes, then her skirt, leaving her in only a pink lacy bra she got for her birthday (from a friend) and matching underwear.

The chill kissed her skin and started to wake her. King was so excited as he removed his clothing, having found out a while ago it's better with the skin contact. Yes, he'd done this before. A gentle hand caressed her face as words were ignored. He laughed at her tears and kissed her neck, pressing her down with his body. He rubbed himself against her leg, and immediately could tell she was a virgin. He smiled a wicked smile and swore absolute care he would make this fun for the both of them. He kissed down her chest, nipping her skin with every plea. He soon came to her bra and detached it with a knife, sending it flying across the pews. Her struggles became more violent, a knee working his way to his ribcage. King shouted and pressed between he legs, dragging the knife across her side, drawing blood. Instantly, she stopped, whimpering. He smiled, and drug his tongue across her nipple, letting out a soft noise from his victim. He sucked and nibbled, urging a rise from her, then switched to her other, rubbing his finger across her swollen breast. 

When he was sure he had made an impact, he moved down, bruising her skin. He felt himself harden at her squirms against the rough rope, and slipped a hand down her shorts. The girl's eyes widen and she squeaked, a finger massaging her clit. She moaned slightly, then broke into a sob, her pleas returning. Slightly angered at the fact she wouldn't stop and enjoy his gift, he tore her shorts off and threw them by his clothes. He bent down and stuffed his face between her legs, licking her clit. Her moan vibrated through her body and her back arched. He tasted her wetness for a bit, precum leaking off of him. Growing impatient with his slowness, he licked a finger and inserted it in her, moving it slowly and going hard. Her cries made him move faster, sucking her clit some and putting in another finger. Her naked body shivered and cried, her voice pleading him to stop but her inexperienced body begging to continue. He listened to the latter, and climbed on top on her, sliding himself into the young girl.

She cried out, and King let his toy adjust before continuing. He pounded into her, burning her screams into his mind. His victim's blood caked their bodies as he struck her again and again and again.

It was dark when he left her, naked, bloody, and bruised. He was satisfied, needing a shower. That last image stayed in his mind. The girl's arms tied above her head, a mixture of blood, tears, and cum on the floor surrounding her. Cuts and bruises and teeth marks decorating her beautiful body. Such a shame to leave her, but the glory of his hobby can only be felt with a new face each time. Her beautiful screams will forever stay etched in his mind though, as he knew his gift will stay in her's too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I've been on a brain block. Hope you enjoyed c:  
> I felt so bad writing this chapter I had to stop repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTE*** This is mostly about Kim, their daughter. There isn't much Johnlock but there is a lot of them to see, the story just doesn't revolve around them.


End file.
